JS1: A Duel, a Misunderstanding, and a Date
by Ability King KK
Summary: Alexis misunderstands something and gets mad at Jaden. Will they be able to get passed this? Part of my "Jump Stars" one-shot series. Rated T to be safe.


**Welcome to the first of my upcoming "Jump Stars" series (inspired by the games "Jump Super Stars" and "Jump Ultimate Stars"). The "Jump Stars" series will feature my OCs and an OW (original world). To avoid any confusion, in the "Jump Stars" games the different worlds are separated and look as if they could pass for worlds in "Kingdom Hearts". So in my story series characters like Uzumaki Naruto and Allen Walker might appear in a different world (that won't happen in this, though there might be mention of them).**

**Onto what this story will be about. Basically it is an AU omake to a future project I'll be working on. If anybody gets confused I apologize. I will try to make it where this will be understandable as a stand-alone. On a side note, I'll be combining both anime and manga elements.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of "Yu-Gi-Oh! GX" or any other Jump Series that is mentioned. I do own Koichi, all other OCs, and Janpu City. I also own any original cards that will appear.**

**-:-**

World: Duel Academy

Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Characters:

Koichi Kasuchi

Jaden Yuki

Winged Kuriboh

Alexis Rhodes

Syrus Trusdale

Tyranno Hassleberry

Chazz Princeton

Bastion Misawa

Zane Trusdale

Atticus Rhodes

Dr. Crowler

Samejima

-:-

Standing outside Duel Academy was a young boy of thirteen years. He had black hair tied into a small ponytail and spiky bangs. On the sides of his head the hair was green in strips going straight starting from his temples and ended close to the crown in three spikes. His eyes were a bright emerald green. He wore a pair of green shorts, black sneakers, and a white dress shirt that had two tails like a tuxedo coat. Lastly, hanging on his side was a sword in a sheath.

"It's been a while since I've been to Duel Academy. Might as well find Jaden and get that report."

The boy soon walked into the large building and made his way to the principal's office thinking this was the best way to find out where Jaden was. When he reached the office, he knocked on the door and waited for the go ahead to enter. He soon got the permission and when he did enter a man that was wearing a deep red coat greeted him. The man was also bald and had a beard.

"Long time no see, Samejima-dono."

"It is good to see you too, Koichi. How may I help you?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me where I might be able to find Jaden."

"Hmm, I believe he is in class right now. You do remember where Dr. Crowler's room is, don't you?"

"That I do! I can't wait to see his face when I burst through the doors." grinned Koichi as he rubbed his hands together. "…Wait, you're actually going to let me barge in on a class in session?"

"I guess I could allow it just this once. Then again, it makes things more lively around here then it already is."

"Then I better get going before class ends. See ya Samejima-dono." said Koichi as he walked out of the office and made his way to Crowler's room.

-:-

Meanwhile, Jaden was fast asleep as Crowler was rambling on about different duel strategies.

"Jaden! You've got to get up!" whispered Syrus as he tried to wake up the Slifer Red.

"He's right, Sarge," said Hassleberry.

The whispering unfortunately caught the attention of Crowler. He made his way up to where Jaden was sitting and slammed the book he was holding onto the table making Jaden jump out of his sleep.

"Mr. Yuki! Is my lesson boring you?!"

Before Jaden could answer the lipstick wearing man, the door flung open with a loud bang and in walked in Koichi. As he looked around the room, Koichi couldn't help but grin at the look of fear on Crowler's face.

"Yo."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!" screamed Crowler making his students cover their ears.

"Aw, your words wound me, Crowler. You make it sound like you don't want me here," said Koichi in a dramatic tone. This made Jaden, Syrus, and Hassleberry snicker.

"That's because nobody wants you here!" stated a boy with spiky black hair and wearing a black coat.

"Chazz, leave him alone." scolded a blonde girl who was glaring at Chazz.

"Whatever you say Alexis." said Chazz, who had hearts in his eyes.

Alexis tried to suppress a shudder caused by the look she was getting from Chazz. She really hated when Chazz doted on her like that. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she did wish a certain Hero using Slifer doted on her instead.

**WHAP!!**

Alexis looked back from her glancing at Jaden to see that Koichi had hit Chazz on the head with a kendo stick.

"What was that for?!" demanded Chazz.

"You were being creepier than you usually are." answered Koichi as if it were a fact.

"I AM NOT CREEPY!!!"

"Sure you're not."

Most of the class burst out in a fit of laughter. Before Chazz had the chance to strangle the young swordsman, Jaden had intervened.

"Hey Koichi. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Few reasons. Main reason is to see how things are going here at Duel Academy."

"…Damn it. That's what I forgot to do," said Jaden as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"No worries Jaden. I still haven't received the Konoha Report from Naruto. No need to rush."

"Good to know. What are your other reasons?"

"To hang out with my friends and to deliver a book to Atticus." said Koichi as he took out said book.

Alexis was going to ask what book her brother could possibly order from Koichi when Crowler interrupted her.

"As interesting as your conversation is, I will have to ask you to leave Koichi. There is a class in session." stated Crowler.

"I know. Why do you think I came in here now instead of waiting for class to end?" grinned Koichi.

Crowler's left eye started twitching. He was starting to think that Koichi was much worse than Jaden…though this was his opinion only.

"You are lucky that you don't have a deck or I would teach you lesson for your insolence."

"Actually," said Koichi as he pulled out two cases from his pockets, "After my last visit I made two decks. The game's pretty fun."

Jaden and his friends were surprised that Koichi was basically challenging Crowler to a duel.

"Very well. You will be the first to go up against my recently upgraded deck," said Crowler as he gave a sinister looking grin.

-:-

In the duel arena, Koichi and Crowler were setting up their duel disks while Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Chazz sat in the bleachers. Bastion, Zane, and Atticus soon joined them.

"Hey Lexi!" said Atticus as he came closer.

"Hey Atti."

"Aw, how come no one told me Koichi was back?" asked Atticus.

"Or mention that he was dueling Crowler?" asked Zane.

"Guys, it's starting," said Jaden

Down on the arena floor Koichi and Crowler activate their duel disks.

Koichi: 4000

Crowler: 4000

"How 'bout you start us off, Crowler?"

"Very well then and its Dr. Crowler to you." said Crowler as he drew his card. "I will place one card facedown and then I will place one monster in facedown Defense Position. You're turn."

Koichi drew his card and smirked at the plan formulating in his head. "I'll summon **Lady Sword Mistress** in Attack Mode."

**Name: Lady Sword Mistress (Has short black hair and blue eyes. Wears metal shoulder pads and breast plate. Also wears Kevlar skirt and leather boots and gloves. Uses a rapier.)**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Type: Warrior**

**Level: Four**

**ATK: 1600**

**DEF: 1100**

"Next I will play the Spell Card **Brain and Brawn**. This Spell Card allows me to Special Summon from my deck a Spellcaster if I have a Warrior on the field or vice versa. I'll summon **Lady Dancer of the Desert**."

**Name: Lady Dancer of the Desert (Has long blonde hair and red eyes. Wears a white belly dancer outfit.)**

**Attribute: Light**

**Type Spellcaster**

**Level: Two**

**ATK: 100**

**DEF: 300**

**Effect: Allows ally Monster on the same side of the field to attack again by giving up own attack phase.**

"I'll end my turn by placing two cards facedown."

"Hey Koichi, what's with the Lady cards? You let your lecherousness make it?" asked Atticus.

"They are part of my second deck, also known as my Harem Deck!"

"WHAT?!" shouted Alexis who looked ready to kill.

"Yeah, Harem Deck. You know, as in a group of women? Kind of like how a group of birds is a flock and a group of fish is known as a school," explained Koichi.

Atticus and Jaden were holding Alexis back from jumping over railing and beating Koichi while everyone else sweatdropped. Koichi had a look of confusion on his face because he wasn't sure why Alexis was angry at a mere fact. Though unknown to him that fact was false.

"Shall we continue? I will summon **Mechanicalchaser** in Attack Mode."

**Name: Mechanicalchaser**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Type: Machine**

**Level: Four**

**ATK: 1850**

**DEF: 800**

"Next, I shall activate my Trap Card **Ultimate Offering**. This allows me to summon again by paying 500 Life Points."

Koichi: 4000

Crowler: 3500

"I will summon **Heavy Mech Support Platform**."

**Name: Heavy Mech Support Platform**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Type: Machine**

**Level: Three**

**ATK: 500**

**DEF: 500**

**Union: Equip to a face-up Machine-type Monster. Equipped Machine-type gains 500 ATK and DEF.**

"I shall now equip my Union Monster to **Mechanicalchaser** to raise his ATK and DEF by 500."

The **Heavy Mech Support Platform** flew above the **Mechanicalchaser** and became armor for the machine. **Mechanicalchaser's** ATK was now 2350 and it's DEF became 1300.

"**Mechanicalchaser**, attack **Lady Dancer of the Desert**." commanded Crowler.

"I don't think so! I activate my Trap Card **Ribbon Wrap**. This allows me to take one of my opponent's monsters and use it as a shield."

Ribbons soon appeared and wrapped around Crowler's facedown monster and revealed it to be **Gear Golem the Moving Fortress**.

**Name: Gear Golem the Moving Fortress**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Type: Machine**

**Level: Four**

**ATK: 800**

**DEF: 2200**

**Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1, by paying 800 Life Points, this card can attack your opponent directly this turn.**

The ribbons then pulled the golem in front of **Lady Dancer** to protect her from **Mechanicalchaser's** attack. As a result **Gear Golem** was destroyed.

"You're lucky that your monster was in Defense Mode," taunted Koichi.

"Little whelp. I'll end my turn by placing one card facedown."

"Time to dismantle your machine. I summon **Lady Mechanic** in Attack Mode!"

**Name: Lady Mechanic (Has brown hair tied in a ponytail and violet eyes. Wears black bandana, black tank top, and black pants. Uses a giant wrench.)**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Type: Warrior**

**Level: Four**

**ATK: 1550**

**DEF: 2000**

**Effect: For every 700 Life Points paid you can destroy your opponent's Machine-type monsters.**

"Now I shall pay 700 Life Points so I can take down your **Mechanicalchaser**!"

Koichi: 3300

Crowler: 3500

**Lady Mechanic** threw her giant wrench with all her might at **Mechanicalchaser**. Once the smoke cleared from the explosion that happened from the hit, **Mechanicalchaser** was still on the field.

"What?!"

"Oh, it seems you don't know about Union Monsters. If a monster that has a Union Monster is to be destroyed, the Union Monster is destroyed instead." explained Crowler in his superior tone.

"Damn. I was hoping to save this, but I have no choice. I activate the Trap Card **Power Sapper**!"

"I wonder what that does." said Syrus

"That card lowers the attack of an opponent's Monster by 100 times the level. It looks like Dr. Crowler's monster will be losing 400 Attack Points," explained Bastion.

"Now **Lady Mechanic**! Attack **Mechanicalchaser**!"

**Lady Mechanic** charged forward and slammed her wrench down onto the Machine-type.

Koichi: 3300

Crowler: 3400

"Next **Lady Sword Mistress** shall attack directly!"

Koichi: 3300

Crowler: 1800

"I shall now activate **Lady Dancer's** Effect so **Lady Sword Mistress** may attack again! Attack!"

"I activate my Trap Card **Sakuretsu Armor**. It destroys an attacking monster," explained Crowler.

"Kuso." cursed Koichi as **Lady Sword Mistress** was destroyed.

"I guess I end my turn by placing a card facedown."

"Very well. I shall play **Ancient Gear Cannon**."

**Name: Ancient Gear Cannon**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Type: Machine**

**Level: Two**

**ATK: 500**

**DEF: 500**

**Effect: By Tributing this card, inflict 500 damage to your opponent, and then neither player can activate Trap Cards during the Battle Phase of this turn.**

"I shall continue by using **Ultimate Offering**."

Koichi: 3300

Crowler: 1300

"I will now tribute **Ancient Gear Cannon** so I may summon **Ancient Gear Beast**!"

**Name: Ancient Gear Beast**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Type: Machine**

**Level: Six**

**ATK: 2000**

**DEF: 2000**

**Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned. The effects of your opponent's monsters that this card destroys by battle are negated. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.**

"Since I used **Ancient Gear Cannon** in a tribute, you lose 500 Life Points." grinned Crowler.

Koichi: 2800

Crowler: 1300

"Next, I shall play the Field Spell **Ancient Gear Castle**."

Suddenly, the field changed from the duel arena to a castle filled with ancient machinery. Koichi also noticed that **Ancient Gear Beast** gained 300 ATK now making 2300 ATK.

"Now my Beast, attack **Lady Mechanic**!"

**Ancient Gear Beast** sped towards **Lady Mechanic** and sunk its fangs into her shoulder, sending her to the Graveyard.

Koichi: 2050

Crowler: 1300

"Your turn."

Koichi scowled at Crowler as he drew his card. He needed to increase his line of defense seeing as how he only has **Lady Dancer** on the field.

"I'll switch **Lady Dancer of the Desert** into Defense Mode and then I'll summon **Lady Succubus** in Attack Mode."

**Name: Lady Succubus (Has long light blue hair and gold eyes. Has large bat-like wings and red claws. Wears black two-piece bikini.)**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Type: Fiend**

**Level: Four**

**ATK: 1900**

**DEF: 1300**

**Effect: Discard one Spell Card from your hand to make your opponent skip their Battle Phase.**

When **Lady Succubus** appeared on the field there were different reactions. Atticus, Chazz, Bastion, Syrus, and Hassleberry couldn't help but drool a little at the sight of such a beauty. Jaden and Zane on the other hand had to hold Alexis back since she was still ticked at Koichi and wanted to hurt him.

"Calm down Alexis." said Jaden as he tried to soothe her rage.

"But Jaden!"

"Hey Koichi, any chance I could get me a card like that?" called out both Atticus and Chazz only to be punched in the back of their heads by Alexis.

"Baka." said Zane as he rolled his eyes.

Back at the duel, Koichi was about to play his next card.

"Next I will play the Spell Card **Healing Gamble**! It goes like this, a coin is flipped and if it comes up heads my Life Points go up by 2000. If it comes up tails, then my opponent's Life Points go up by 2000 instead." explained the Lecherous Swordsman.

"He's taking that type of risk?!" questioned Syrus.

"Looks like it, Private." said Hassleberry.

The coin appeared on the field and gets flips in the air. The anticipation was getting tense as everyone watched the coin come down. It landed on tails.

Koichi: 2050

Crowler: 3300

"Son of a bitch!" cursed Koichi.

"It seems that you shouldn't have taken the risk," taunted Crowler as his Life Points increased.

"True, but if one does not take risks he does not get far in life." smirked Koichi, "End turn."

"Then I shall play the Spell Card **Ancient Gear Workshop**. This allows me to add an Ancient Gear card from my Graveyard to my hand. So I will bring my **Ancient Gear Cannon** to my hand. I will then summon it to the field, but I will then use **Ultimate Offering** so I may summon **Ancient Gear Engineer** by Tributing my Cannon."

Koichi: 1550

Crowler: 2800

**Name: Ancient Gear Engineer**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Type: Machine**

**Level: Five**

**ATK: 1800 (do to Ancient Gear Castle)**

**DEF 1800 (see ATK)**

**Effect: Negate the effect of any Trap Card that targets this card, and destroy that Trap Card. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of Damage Step. When this card attacks, destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on your opponent's side of field at the end of the Damage Step.**

"Are you done? If so I activate **Lady Succubus'** Effect. By discarding one Spell Card from my hand my opponent has to skip his or her Battle Step. So I discard the Spell Card **Lovely Nightgown**, which if I had equipped it to one of my Lady monsters, makes it so my opponent's monster could not attack the equipped Lady for two turns. Though it does not work on Machine-type monsters so to the Graveyard it goes," explained Koichi as he sent the Spell to the Graveyard.

"Was it really necessary to explain that card when you weren't going to use it?" asked Alexis, whose left eye was twitching.

"Yes, yes it was. Hey Jaden, I could get you a copy of this card so you could use it with your **Burst Lady** Card." grinned Koichi.

"Thanks, but n-no thanks, K-Koichi," said a nervous Jaden as Alexis glared at him.

"I end my turn," said a scowling Crowler.

As Koichi drew his card, he was thinking of how to increase his line of defense. Luckily he had just the Spell Card to do it.

"I play the Field Spell **Grandmaster's Throne Room**!"

The field started to rumble and the **Ancient Gear Castle** started to fall apart. In place of the crumbling castle a large golden room appeared. Right behind Koichi was a large cushioned throne.

"What exactly does this Field Spell do?" asked Chazz.

"I'm not sure. I've never heard of this card," replied Bastion.

"With this Field Spell I can bring one Lady card back from the Graveyard once per turn and put her in Defense Mode. I think I will bring back **Lady Mechanic**," explained Koichi, as said monster appeared on the field, "I'll finish my turn by placing one card facedown."

Crowler drew his card and couldn't help but grin at what it was.

"I think I will play this card, **Green Gadget**."

**Name: Green Gadget**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Type: Machine**

**Level: Four**

**ATK: 1400**

**DEF: 600**

**Effect: When you Normal Summon or Special Summon this card, you can add 1 "Red Gadget" from your Deck to your hand.**

"Because of its Effect I can add **Red Gadget** to my hand which I will then summon with **Ultimate Offering**."

Koichi: 1550

Crowler: 2300

**Name: Red Gadget**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Type: Machine**

**Level: Four**

**ATK: 1300**

**DEF: 1500**

**Effect: When you Normal Summon or Special Summon this card, you can add 1 "Yellow Gadget" from your Deck to your hand.**

"Like with my **Green Gadget**, my **Red Gadget** allows me to bring another Gadget known as **Yellow Gadget** to my hand. Consider yourself lucky that I can't summon it to the field this turn." taunted Crowler.

Koichi was confused as to what Crowler meant, but he decided to wait and see what was to come.

"No matter. I'll just use **Lady Succubus'** Effect again," stated Koichi as he discarded another Spell Card.

Crowler scowled once again and ended his turn.

"I will bring back **Lady Sword Mistress** to the field using **Grandmaster's Throne Room**. Next I play my facedown **Spell Book**. This Spell Card allows me to take up to two Spell Cards from the Graveyard and add them to my hand." explained Koichi as he took the Spell Cards **Brain and Brawn** and **Lovely Nightgown**, "End turn."

"I will summon **Yellow Gadget** to the field."

**Name: Yellow Gadget**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Type: Machine**

**Level: Four**

**ATK: 1200**

**DEF: 1200**

**Effect: When you Normal Summon or Special Summon this card, you can add 1 "Green Gadget" from your deck to your hand.**

"Next I shall use **Ultimate Offering** so I can tribute **Ancient Gear Beast** and **Ancient Gear Engineer** to summon **Ancient Gear Golem**!"

Koichi: 1550

Crowler: 1800

**Name: Ancient Gear Golem**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Type: Machine**

**Level: Eight**

**ATK: 3000**

**DEF: 3000**

**Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned. During battle between this attacking card and Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.**

"Next I think I will play the Spell Card **Ancient Gear Explosive**. By using this on one of my Ancient Gear monsters, I can deal damage to my opponent that I half of the ATK of the selected monster. Seeing as how **Ancient Gear Golem** is the only one to be selected, you lose 1500 Life Points." explained Crowler as **Ancient Gear Golem** was destroyed.

Koichi: 50

Crowler: 1800

"I end my turn, but next turn will be my victory," grinned Crowler.

"Looks like Crowler's going to win." said Chazz.

"Don't count Koichi out yet, Chazz. He's going to win," declared Jaden.

'_I'm going to lose. If I can just get my strongest card from the Deck to the field,'_ thought Koichi.

Koichi drew his card and small smirk came to his face.

'_Yes! All I have to do now is last one more turn so I can summon it,'_ thought Koichi as he ended his turn.

"It is time to end this. I tribute **Green Gadget** so I may summon **Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera**!"

**Name: Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Type: Machine**

**Level: Six**

**ATK: 2300**

**DEF: 1300**

**Effect: If you Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 1 of the following monsters, this card gets the appropriate effect:**

**Green Gadget: This card gains 300 ATK.**

**Red Gadget: If this card successfully attacks your opponent directly, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

**Yellow Gadget: If this card destroys your opponent's monster by battle, inflict 700 damage to your opponent.**

"Since I used **Green Gadget** to summon my Chimera, it gains 300 ATK. So now it has 2600 ATK. Next I will use **Ultimate Offering** and tribute **Red Gadget** and **Yellow Gadget** to summon my strongest monster, **Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon**!"

Koichi: 50

Crowler: 1300

**Name: Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Type: Machine**

**Level: Eight**

**ATK: 3000**

**DEF: 2000**

**Effect: If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If you Tribute Summon this card by Tributing any of the following monster(s), this card gets the appropriate effect(s):**

**Green Gadget: During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.**

**Red Gadget: If this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, inflict 400 damage to your opponent.**

**Yellow Gadget: If this card destroys your opponent's monster by battle, inflict 600 damage to your opponent.**

"It ends now!" declared Crowler.

"Not today! **Lady Succubus'** Effect can still be used so I'll send **Lovely Nightgown** back to the Graveyard!"

"You will run out of Spell Cards sooner or later and then you won't be able to protect yourself from defeat." said Crowler as he ended his turn.

"Hate to tell you this, but this duel is over. I summon MY strongest monster, **Grandmaster Incubus**!"

**Name: Grandmaster Incubus (Has slick backed spiky black hair and red eyes. Has large bat-like wings and gold claws. Wears long black coat and black pants)**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Type: Fiend**

**Level: Nine**

**ATK: 0**

**DEF: 0**

**Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned the same turn it was drawn from the Deck. This card can only be Special Summoned to the field if "Grandmaster's Throne Room" is in play and if there is at least one "Lady" card on the field. This card gains 1000 ATK and DEF for every "Lady" card on the field.**

As **Grandmaster Incubus** appeared on the field, he gained 4000 ATK and DEF thanks to **Lady Sword Mistress, Lady Dancer of the Desert, Lady Mechanic, **and **Lady Succubus**. Crowler couldn't help but shake in fear at such a powerful monster while Jaden wanted to duel against the card.

"**Grandmaster Incubus**, attack **Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera**!"

**Grandmaster Incubus'** claws started to charge with energy and he charged towards the other side of the field. When he reached his destination, he sliced his mechanical target in half dealing 1400 damage and ending the duel

Koichi: 50

Crowler: 0

"HOW DID I LOSE TO A FIRST TIME DUELIST?!?!" screeched Crowler.

"I haven't enjoyed a victory like that since I hit Sasuke in the head with a steel chair," grinned Koichi.

"Man Koichi, that duel was sweet! I'd like to duel you next," said Jaden as he and the others came over.

"Sorry Jaden, but if I'm going to duel anyone next it'd be Bastion."

"Oh? May I ask why?" wondered the Strategy Duelist.

"You're Yokai Deck is so cool and I want go up against it!" declared the youngest of the group.

Bastion couldn't help but let a smirk appear on his face while Jaden looked a little dejected.

"Hey Koichi, Chazz said you had a book for me?" questioned Atticus.

"Ah yes, here you go."

As Koichi was handing the book to Atticus, Alexis snatched it up much to the shock of the two lechers. Koichi and Atticus started to back away as Alexis was skimming through the book when she looked up and sent them a look that would kill if it could.

"Atti? Why are you reading this trash?" asked Alexis in a quiet voice that sent chills up everyone's spines.

Before Atticus could answer, Koichi interrupted.

"That's not trash! _Icha Icha Paradise_ is trash! That is the book _Demon Swordsman_. A manga of my own creation that is a big hit in Janpu City. You just don't get it since it is part of the Shonen genre." explained Koichi as he crossed his arms.

"There's a sex scene right in the beginning!!" shrieked Alexis.

"Well duh. There's at least one sex scene in every story arc and unlike _Icha Icha Paradise_, its not complete smut. Besides, Jaden reads it too," said Koichi.

Jaden turned pale as Alexis' glare turned to him.

"Is this true Jaden?" asked Alexis again in that quiet spine chilling voice.

"Well…I, uh…that is to say,"

"Jaden…"

"Y-Yes."

**POW!! POW!!**

Jaden and Koichi didn't even see it coming. Alexis had punched them both, leaving them unconscious as she stomped away. The others were too afraid to follow her.

-:-

After the incident in the duel arena, Jaden and Koichi were dragged to the Slifer Dorm to get patched up. Right now Jaden and Koichi had regained consciousness.

"You guys should've prayed that she wouldn't hurt you," joked Atticus.

"I would've prayed to Kami, but I don't think he or Mr. Popo would've help me." replied Koichi.

"Koichi, why did you tell Alexis that I read _Demon Swordsman_?" questioned Jaden as he glared at the younger boy.

"I thought she'd calm down if she knew that you read the manga also," explained Koichi.

"Why would she calm down if she knew I read it too?"

Koichi, Atticus, Syrus, Hassleberry, Zane, and Bastion gave Jaden a look that said, 'you're joking, right?' They couldn't believe how oblivious he was to Alexis' feelings for him.

"Anyway, I'll go and try to fix this mess," said Koichi as walked towards the door.

"What makes you think you can fix this, Private?" asked the Dino Duelist.

"If I can stop Komui from killing Allen for going out with Lenalee-neechan, I can easily fix this."

-:-

Alexis was sitting in the onsen of the Obelisk Girl's Dorm alone. She was thinking of the event that happened earlier today.

'_I can't believe Jaden would read something like that. I bet if he'd never met Koichi he wouldn't even know about something like that. Then again he is a teenage boy.'_

"Stupid Jaden."

"Jaden may not be the smartest, but you can't be blaming that for everything."

"AHHHH!" screamed Alexis. She turned around and saw with wide eyes Koichi sitting in a beach chair wearing nothing but a pair of swim trunks. She failed to notice that he was also wearing a blindfold.

"KOICHI?!?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!" demanded the Obelisk Queen.

"Wanted to talk." was the simple reply.

"THIS IS THE GIRL'S DORM!!! GET OUT!!!"

"I don't know why you got so upset at a sex scene in a manga. I bet you're going to use it in a dirty daydream about a certain someone." grinned Koichi.

"I do NOT have dirty daydreams about Jaden!"

"Who said anything about Jaden?" wondered Koichi, as his grin got bigger.

Alexis couldn't stop the blush that came to her cheeks.

"Who told you?" she murmured.

"You just did." chuckled the swordsman.

Alexis' blush became deeper. She couldn't believe that she fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book. The only thing she could do was to send Koichi a death glare.

"Just leave, Koichi," sighed Alexis.

"Fine. I know when my help is not needed." sighed Koichi as he got up, "For the record, whereas Atticus and Chazz say the sex scene is their favorite part, Jaden says that the fight scenes are his favorite and he isn't lying either." he added as he left.

Alexis took in what Koichi said and contemplated whether or not she should stay angry with Jaden. After a few minutes she knew in her heart that she couldn't stay mad at the Slifer King. She soon left the onsen and went to bed, hoping to apologize to Jaden in the morning.

-:-

It was now morning and Alexis was making her way to the Slifer Dorm so she may talk to Jaden. She really hoped that he was alone and that Koichi didn't mention the onsen encounter. When Alexis entered the dorm, the sight that welcomed her was one of chaos. Hassleberry and Syrus, whose faces were red, were holding an enraged Chazz back from going after a calm Koichi. Jaden, Bastion, and Zane, who also had red faces, watched from the sidelines. Lastly, Atticus was trying his hardest to hold back his laughter.

"What's going on?" questioned Alexis, though she had a very good idea what happened.

"Don't worry Alexis! This little punk will pay for his crimes against you!" declared Chazz.

"Like you could do anything," muttered Koichi.

Alexis could feel her eye starting to twitch. If Chazz didn't kill Koichi, she definitely will.

"Koichi, what did you tell them?" demanded the Obelisk Queen.

"They wanted to know what happened so I told them."

"You're all perverts," said Alexis as she glared at the group.

"I am NOT a pervert. I'm a lecher, there's a difference." said Koichi as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Alexis stood there giving the younger boy a deadpan look. She couldn't wait to hear this explanation.

"A pervert is someone who reads porn and peeps on women. A lecher on the other hand actually has the balls to go up to a woman and talk to her face to face," sighed Koichi.

"In case you forgot, you were in the onsen while I was in the water. If that's not peeping, I don't know what is," growled Alexis as she glared at Koichi.

"I didn't peep. I was wearing this blindfold. That technically means I'm in the clear and not pervert."

"He has a point, Lexi," said Atticus.

"…Jaden, can I talk to you privately before Koichi's so called 'logic' drives me insane?" asked Alexis as she rubbed her temples.

"Sure thing, Alexis."

Jaden followed Alexis out the door and headed to Jaden's room. As they closed the door, they could faintly hear the sound of a kendo stick connecting with Chazz's head. Jaden opened the door to his room and let Alexis in first. He soon followed and sat on the bed while Alexis sat in the desk chair.

"So what did you want to talk about, Alexis?"

"I wanted to apologize to you, Jaden."

"What for?" asked Jaden as he had a confused look on his face.

"For getting angry at you and punching you in the face. I shouldn't have done that and the fact it was because of a stupid book makes it worse," explained Alexis.

"It's okay, Alexis."

"No it's not! I overreacted and thought that you were becoming a pervert. I didn't want that to happen." said Alexis as she turned her head away from Jaden's gaze.

Jaden raised an eyebrow at that. The way Alexis said that, made it seem that there was a hidden meaning to it.

"Alexis, is there something else you want to tell me?"

Alexis couldn't help but blush at the thought of confessing to Jaden about her feelings. As much as she wanted to keep those feelings a secret, she also wanted to confess to him. She decided that now was probably the best time to do so.

"Yes there is, Jaden. I've wanted to tell you something for a long time now, but couldn't find the courage to do so. Ever since our duel on the lake you've held a special place in my heart and my feelings for you have grown significantly. I love you Jaden, with all my heart."

As she confessed, Alexis was looking at the floor so she had no idea what Jaden's reaction would be. She was afraid that Jaden wouldn't return her feelings and couldn't look him in the eye do to that fear. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Jaden standing from the bed and walking over to her. He gently took her hand in his, brought her into a standing position, and held her close in his arms.

"Jaden?"

"I love you, too, Alexis, but probably not as much as you love me. To tell you the truth, I really don't know that much about love and relationships, but I'm willing to learn if you give me the chance," said Jaden in a quiet voice.

With a smile on her face, Alexis wrapped her arms around Jaden. She could feel tears of joy trying to escape her eyes and did nothing to hold them back.

-:-

Meanwhile, outside the door, Koichi and Atticus were listening in on Jaden and Alexis' conversation.

"Looks like my baby sister finally has a boyfriend," whispered Atticus, even though he really wanted to shout it out to the world.

"Yeah, but you heard what Jaden said. He's going to need help if this is going to work," whispered Koichi.

Suddenly, Koichi was attacked in the back of the head by something. When he looked to see what it was, he saw a small brown fuzz ball with little angel wings.

"Winged Kuriboh, get out of here before you get us caught!" demanded Koichi in a harsh whisper.

'_You shouldn't be eavesdropping on Jaden and Alexis,'_ said Winged Kuriboh.

"Dude, who are you talking to?" asked Atticus as he gave Koichi a strange look.

"I'm talking to Jaden's Duel Spirit, Winged Kuriboh," answered Koichi when he realized that the only ones who could see Duel Spirits were Jaden, Chazz, and himself. He was very glad he was a half-demon.

'_Jaden! Come quickly,'_ shouted the little fairy in a squeaky voice.

Before Koichi could warn Atticus and get the hell out of there, the door opened and they were met with Jaden and Alexis. Whereas Jaden had a confused look on his face, Alexis had a glare that would take your soul if it could.

"What were you two doing eavesdropping on us?!" questioned Alexis.

"I wanted to make sure you'd be alright and beat up Jaden if he broke your heart." declared Atticus with the first things that came to mind.

"And I'd keep Atticus from killing Jaden. That's why I'm here anyway." Koichi added.

Alexis started rubbing her temples again. She was starting to think that there should be a law that prevents lechers from being in the same vicinity. At least that way, Koichi and Atticus wouldn't cause her trouble.

'_They are lying! They were listening in on your privacy.'_

Koichi glared at Winged Kuriboh while Jaden held back his laughter.

"So I guess you heard everything, huh?"

"That is correct Jaden. To make up for the fact that I eavesdropped, I am willing to help you two with your first date!" grinned Koichi.

Jaden couldn't help but grin at the offer, while Alexis blushed at the thought of going on a date with Jaden.

-:-

"Tell me again why I'm doing this," said a green-eyed girl about Koichi's age. She had long black hair that ended just above the small of her back. She wore a white toga-like outfit that had no sleeves and a skirt that ended a little below mid-thigh. She also wore a gold halo like a bandana. Right now she was cooking in the kitchen of the Academy.

"Because, Mitsu-chan, your cooking is the best! I figured you could cook the food for Jaden and Alexis' date," said Koichi.

Mitsu felt her cheeks heat up when Koichi complimented her cooking. Even though she knew he was a lecher, she stilled loved him and unlike the girls he flirts with, her feelings were real.

"So Jaden and Alexis finally got together?" asked Mitsu as she continued with the cooking.

"Yeah, though it almost didn't happen."

"What did you do, Koichi-kun?"

"What makes you think I did anything?!"

Mitsu just gave him a deadpan look, which Koichi could tell meant 'you're kidding, right?'

"Alexis found out that Jaden reads _Demon Swordsman_ and got pissed about the whole thing," sighed Koichi.

"Koichi-kun!" yelled the girl as she eyed the boy with a look that promised violence.

"Ah, I better get going and set up the location. Later." called out Koichi as he ran off.

"Baka." and with that, Mitsu went back to cooking.

-:-

It was almost time for the date and in the Slifer Dorm, Jaden was ready and willing. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a black jacket over a red button shirt. He left his room and made his way to the date location, which was in a clearing in the woods. When he reached the clearing, what he saw astounded him. Strings of lanterns were hung in the trees. The table in the middle was covered in a red tablecloth and had two candlesticks on top.

"Damn," said Jaden in an impressed tone.

"What is it, Jaden?" asked a familiar voice.

Jaden turned to the voice and his jaw dropped. What he saw was Alexis wearing a stunning blue satin dress that really showed off her curves. It also had a 'window' that showed a little bit of her cleavage.

"Whoa." was the only thing that Jaden could say as his brain overloaded with all the thoughts that went through it.

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Alexis with a giggle.

They headed toward the table where Jaden pulled out Alexis' chair so she may sit down. After he pushed her chair back, he went to the other side and sat down in his own. Just as they sat down, a covered plate was placed in front of each of them. They turn to see Koichi dressed as a waiter.

"Tonight's special iz ze Chicken Alfredo." said Koichi in a French accent.

"Koichi, what are you doing?" questioned Alexis, wondering about the accent.

"I'm serving you ze food for your date," said Koichi, stating the obvious. "I also have brought a bottle of champagne az well. Enjoy." With that Koichi left Jaden and Alexis to their meal.

As they ate their meal, Jaden and Alexis talked about different things of interest. When they finished, Koichi came back to take away the plates and then he placed a radio on a nearby stump. He turned it on and sensual music started playing.

"Thought you guys would like some music to dance to." said Koichi as he left.

Jaden took a glance at Alexis and smiled. He held out his hand to her asking silently for a dance. She smiled as well and took Jaden's hand into hers. As they got into the dance, Jaden placed his hands on Alexis' hips and she wrapped hers around his neck.

"I really enjoyed tonight, Jaden."

"I did too, Alexis. If you want, we could do this again."

"I'd like that, Jaden."

Alexis then placed her hands on the sides of Jaden's face and captured his lips with hers. They deepened the kiss and made it more passionate as time went on.

"I love you, Jaden," whispered Alexis as soon as they separated.

"I love you too, Alexis."

With that, Jaden and Alexis continued to dance into the night.

**FIN**

-:-

**KK: I can't believe how long this took me to write**

**Koichi: That just shows how much thought you put into it.**

**Jaden: So what's next in the "Jump Stars" one-shots?**

**KK: I was thinking of doing a ToshiroKarin one-shot for "Bleach".**

**Allen: Um, Mr. KK?**

**KK: Allen, you don't have to call me that.**

**Allen: Sorry, but if Naruto, myself, and Jaden are main characters in your "Jump Stars" series, why are you going to write a one-shot for Toshiro and Karin?**

**Naruto: Yeah! What about me and Hinata-chan or Allen and Lenalee-neechan?**

**KK: Because I have the ToshiroKarin roughly planned out. Tell you what though, I'll write a NaruHina after that and then an AllenLenalee, okay?**

**Naruto and Allen: Fine.**


End file.
